


Chest Pains

by anorienparker



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-08
Updated: 2011-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-23 13:02:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anorienparker/pseuds/anorienparker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: Chest Pains<br/>Fandom: Firefly<br/>Character/s: Simon/Jayne<br/>Prompt: 02. Cry<br/>Word Count: 100<br/>Rating: G Written for [info]ficlets100 on LJ<br/>Disclaimer Not mine, no money made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chest Pains

Simon didn’t cry often, but there were definitely tears when he walked River down the aisle and ‘gave her away.’ He thought at 23 she was too young to marry, but he had to admit...her new husband loved and understood her almost as well as Simon did.

“Stop that cryin’,” Jayne muttered.

“Jayne, I can’t help...”

“Just stop.” Jayne puffed out his chest and stubbornly avoided Simon’s gaze. “Makes my chest hurt and feel funny.”

Alarmed, Simon turned quickly. “Chest pains?”

Jayne sighed and wrapped his arm around Simon. “My heart, you idjit. Your cryin’ hurts my heart.”


End file.
